


Decayed Hearts

by EvanHarr98



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gangster Grian, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitute Mumbo, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Deep in the heart of London, there is a man, a man who's know throughout the entire country as England's most prominent gangster, he's tough and ruthless but most of all... Has a heart? What happens when a young prostitute is bought by the richest and baddest of all bad guys in the country? Will they fill the gaps in each other's hearts or will they destroy each other?(This is a work of fiction, this story is my own. The characters are not mine but the hermit's alone. I don't ship the real-life people, only the youtube personas. This story contains a lot of sexual references, due to the rather prevalent amount of sex and smut in this story, I will not be writing clean and unsmutty chapters, I hope this okay. I will be posting content warnings with each chapter to make sure that those who want to read it aren't triggered or upset with the content that is posted. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Natalie Arnold/Viktor | Iskall85, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, stressmonster101/iskall85
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Decayed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! How are you all? It's been a little while since I've posted a story. I think I just needed a change to what I have been writing, just something to give me a bit of distance before I get back into them. I have a scary feeling that this will be a multi-chaptered fic, so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> If you missed the little AN in the summary of the story, please be aware that this story will have a lot of sexual scenes and graphic smut, if you're into that then you will definitely like this story, if you don't like smut, then I wouldn't recommend this. 
> 
> I will be posting content warnings on chapters to help people steer clear from triggers and other things that could upset them and I'll advise on when to stop reading and pick up again to not lose any of the story but also avoid those triggers :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_**Content Warning: There isn't anything in this chapter that should affect anyone, except the mild non-con tone. There is no non-con, Mumbo is consenting completely! There's also a reference to spanking and sexual beating. This has also been consensual in the past :D** _

Thick inky darkness loomed at the windows of the large lavish room, pale skin gently dragged against the satin cloth that glided across his lythe torso. It was as if his heart had been jumpstarted by a high powered jackhammer. The tattoo that it painted against his ribs was something new and unfounded, something strange.

Emerald eyes flicked across to the shining mirror and the reflection that greeted him was his own but wasn’t like anything he’d seen before. He’d changed. Where there was once a young innocent child there, he now saw a man. A man prepared to do the one thing he’d vowed never to. 

His brows twitched at whispered patters against the bedroom door as knuckles tapped at the wood.

“Come in.” Mumbo muttered sharply, his voice a stark contrast to the smooth unmarred lines of the body that was still painted in the shimmering glass. 

When no one answered his beckon, Mumbo’s head twisted towards the door as his eyes narrowed on the wood there. 

“I said come in.”

“Are you…” A feminine voice echoed through the wood as she spoke. “Are you decent?”

Mumbo rolled his eyes as he twisted on his heel and all but marched towards the door and tugged it open. Stood before him was a friend, a woman who’d been more of a sister towards him than his own family. Her mousy brown hair fell into her eyes as her bangs loosened, her deep chocolate irises seemed to melt and brighten at the heat of his stare. 

“I doubt it really matters, do you?” He griped in a challenge.

The woman’s cheeks brightened with a soft flush before she gave a meek shrug and allowed her eyes to dart to the floor. She’d always been his rock, his anchor, his… Well, it was rather hard to truly explain what she’d been to him, all he knew was that her presence in his life was invaluable and seeing her like this, so shy and almost embarrassed by him, well, it was almost more than he could truly stand. 

Shame bubbled at his sternum as he stared at his friend. He let out a sigh as he reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

“Stress…” He uttered quietly, barely above a whisper. Her cheeks brightened further at his words and she glanced up to him through her lashes. His lips tightened as his mind fluttered with what to say. What could he say?

“Stress I’m--” Before he could finish his sentence, her voice boomed forth as she pushed her way past him and into the room. 

“Mumbo. I know you want to do this for me, for us. But you don’t have to. You don’t have to do this, not now, not ever, not if you don’t want to.”

Mumbo watched his friend quietly as she darted across the floor, pacing as she seemed to recite words that she’d practised prior to coming to see him. His expression softened at the sight of her as he stepped towards her. 

Stress’ eyes had widened and as she spoke the sleeves of her pink cardigan fell over her hands almost comically, if it were any other conversation, he’d have mentioned it, teased her, but not like this. 

“Stress, you gave me a home when my own wasn’t available. This brothel has been more than a place to live for me, it’s been a family. Zedaph, Wels, XB, they’re all amazing. You, you’re more than that, you’re…” His lips clamped together and tightened to a hard thin line as his mind rushed for something to say, some way to describe his friend. 

“You’re like my own flesh and blood. I love you. We know how much people will pay, we know what they want, we’ve heard them all.” Mumbo shrugged then as his head twitched from side to side, his eyes flicking to something that wasn’t there as he kept up with his racing train of thought. 

“Spanking? Beatings? Blowjobs..? It just isn’t enough anymore. They don’t want that. They like it, yes, but it’s not… It’s not what they _want_.”

Stress gave nothing but a silent nod as her shoulders drooped forwards, defeat too heavy for her to bear.

“I just, I feel so awful,” Her voice cracked then as her eyes welled up with unshed tears.

“You’ve always given us a profit, just like the other boys here. You’ve earned your place, more so than some of the others.” She huffed at that as she reached out to straighten the lapel of his robe. She paused, catching herself in the familiar habit. Her brows drew together as her head dipped with a soft squeak, she let her hand fall limply by her side.

“I don’t want you to do this for anyone but yourself.”

Mumbo’s viridescent eyes drew on her small slight frame as he gave a heaving sigh, his nostrils flaring. 

“Stress, if that’s what you need to hear, then it’s for me.” He muttered sternly, his face tensing to the mask that he usually wore for his customers. He gripped at the ties of his silky robe and knotted them loosely around his waist. It was as if he were donning a suit of iron armour as if he were preparing for war. 

“We know what has to be done.” He huffed out softly. 

“You are going to be the sexy Madam Mallard, you’re going to greet our patrons and offer them entertainment. Then the auction will start and someone is going to pay a hefty sum to buy my virginity.”

The plan had been hatched some time ago, but no matter how many times he said it, no matter how many times he wanted to be calm about it, he couldn’t. The intense fear of the unknown, the dread of becoming a regular prostitute, the anxiety that came with trusting some stranger. It was all too heavy, too much. But it didn’t matter. 

The brothel was losing more money than it made and if Stress was the captain sinking dutifully with her ship, he was damn sure that he wanted to be the last lifeboat, the last port of rescue that waited to take her and her vessel to safety. It was the least he could do. After everything.

Stress’s deep hazel-nut eyes met his own and he gave a sharp nod, straightening his back and puffing his chest out. No matter how scared he felt, he was not about to let the customers see it.

“Into battle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thank you for reading my first chapter :D it feels so nice to be posting again. I'm really sorry for being so absent lately, I just haven't been up to writing recently... But I hope that everything will pick up! 
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this chapter then please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts :D


End file.
